1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for generating cartoon data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cartoon is a picture intended to satirize or criticize life or society by exaggerating or omitting the features of an object using humor, caricature, satire, etc. Cartoons are classified into various fields, e.g., a romance cartoon, a martial arts cartoon, an action cartoon, a comic cartoon, a sports cartoon, a science fiction (SF) cartoon, etc., according to the contents thereof. A cartoon may show human complex attitudes using a visual system of pictures (images) and characters (text) and is thus more effective to draw the attention of readers than a general book only containing characters.
Recently, with the advancement in communication technology, cartoons have been provided not only through cartoon books but also via the Internet or the like.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.